1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric plug connector having a plug connector part attached to a guide sleeve in which a bayonet ring of the plug connector part locks the attachment.
2. Background Art
DE 198 30 672 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,814, which is hereby incorporated by reference) describes an electric plug connector having two plug connector parts for connecting a vehicle transmission control system. For this purpose, a plug housing is designed as a lockable plug connector part.
A bayonet ring (i.e., bayonet socket) may be used as a primary lock to lock an attachment between two plug connector parts or between a plug connector part and a guide sleeve. A general requirement within the automobile industry is that a secondary lock be used to protect the attachment from separating. In the case of two plug connector parts linearly inserted into one another and latched, a bolt insertable along or opposite to the insertion direction usually serves as the secondary lock. While in a locking position, the bolt blocks the locking element forming the location of the primary lock.